


Alphabet Soup Dynamics

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha Chrom, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Grima, Jealousy, M/M, Nesting, no porn only feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: “You!” Chrom exclaims. “You’re a beta! You don’t— You don’t—” He gesticulates wildly towards Grima.“What, nest?” Grima blinks with false innocence. “It’s not that hard to build one, Chrom. Anyone can do it.”
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Alphabet Soup Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently nobody else has written Chrom/Grima omegaverse so I absolutely had to do it (even though I actually dislike the trope most of the time... sorry). It's like, an essential shipping Thing, and I am here to provide for all the Chrom/Grima fans

“Wh-What—” Chrom splutters. “What— What is THAT?”

Grima looks up from the center of the bed and smirks.

“You know what it is.”

It’s Chrom’s own clothing laid out all over the bed. Only it’s much more than that. Meticulously arranged, the colors spiral inwards, drawing the eye towards Grima and the soft cape that he has twisted around his arms and shoulders.

“You!” Chrom exclaims. “You’re a beta! You don’t— You don’t—” He gesticulates wildly towards Grima.

“What, nest?” Grima blinks with false innocence. “It’s not that hard to build one, Chrom. Anyone can do it.”

Frustration flashes through Chrom’s eyes. He obviously knows the trap Grima has set, but if he doesn’t trip it, he forfeits the reward. Oh, what a dilemma Ylisse’s precious exalt is in.

“Grima, please,” he whimpers pitifully. “Any alpha seeing this would… They’d… Gah!”

Grima laughs, leaning onto a carefully-placed pillow.

“Better not let any other alphas find me, then,” he says. “Unless you think the nest would look better decorated with the blood of your enemies, of course.”

Chrom whines, and Grima’s grin widens. The alpha isn’t even in rut and he’s still like this.

Really, the way humans go on about it, you’d think their mating cycles were the only things driving them, turning them into sex-crazed lunatics every time their hormones peak. Ridiculous. They can be driven to passion any time. And so too can that passion be controlled. Those who claim they are not responsible for their actions in their lust-addled state can rot and die. Humanity, despicable humanity, never stops trying to excuse its own crimes.

But there is a ruse beneath it all too, Grima has realized since his reincarnation into the world. Humans are not so much plagued by their mating cycles, but rather by the thought of going through round after round of the same thing all alone.

Grima’s body may be “beta” aligned, unswayed by pheromones and environmental changes, but at his core, isn’t he the same as the rest? He has a lover he cannot bear to lose, as well.

“You… just…” Chrom’s face is growing redder and redder. “Stay… there… until I get back!”

“Oh no, my alpha’s leaving me,” Grima cries mockingly as Chrom slams the door on him. “What am I going to do?”

“Just don’t move!” Chrom shouts from the other side.

Grima laughs into his pillow. In truth, he does feel somewhat impatient, and he would have much preferred that Chrom climb into bed with him immediately. On the other hand, the thought of Chrom having to go tell whatever aristocratic asshole who’s supposed to be chatting him up today that he has to go urgently “take care of” his husband is considerably cheering.

Sighing, Grima, runs his fingers across the cape he stole. Omegas supposedly go wild for the scent of alphas. Well, Grima’s nose isn’t quite good enough for that, but he can’t say he’s entirely unaffected by having Chrom’s things surrounding him. It would never be good enough if he didn’t have Chrom too, but since he does, the feeling of the cape around him is nice. If Chrom is his, then so too are his things, and this is how it should be.

A thousand years ago, Grima would have never imagined something like this. Even before he was betrayed, even when humans still technically called him their ally, he was feared rather than loved. The humans gave him gifts so he would not hurt them, not because they liked him, and if he had realized that sooner then the betrayal might not have been as shocking.

Prodding at the wound that never heals is starting to make his chest ache, so he is glad when Chrom stumbles back into their room. He’s already got one boot off, and he’s struggling in his excitement to kick the other away.

Grima snorts at the scene.

“You stupid horny alpha,” he says. “If you sprain something before we even start, I’ll never let you live it down.”

“Grima, you’re killing me,” Chrom whines. 

It’s funny how the humans tell themselves that alphas are so naturally dominant, and omegas are so inherently submissive. In Grima’s experience, the alphas are the ones who turn into puddles of goo at their lovers’ whims.

Or maybe it’s just Chrom. Chrom, the first person to ever truly listen to him. Chrom, the only one to ever love the fell dragon. Chrom, the only one Grima can stomach the world for.

“Hurry up,” Grima demands.

Chrom, having finally remembered how his clothing works, manages to free himself of the most cumbersome pieces. Seconds later, he launches himself at Grima.

“I’m here now. I’m here,” he says. Tugging at the cape in Grima’s clutches, he lets out a short growl. “Let go of that. I’ll hold you now.”

“Jealous?” Grima smirks, but he lets the material loose so Chrom can toss it away. “Of your own cape, Chrom?”

“Mm.” Chrom’s arms are, in fact, a better replacement around Grima’s shoulders. “Not as jealous as you were of that Valmese princess, though.”

Chrom’s soft voice makes Grima shiver, but not for the right reasons. He had thought they weren’t going to talk about that.

“I wasn’t jealous. I was angry. She kept staring at you.” Grima scowls. “She’s an omega. You think I don’t know what was going through her head every time you said a word to her? Humans are so sick, only wanting to take things… for…”

Damn it, he’s giving himself away. He’s not supposed to hold those beliefs anymore. And his mind is more open than that, truly, except that he can’t help but fall back on such ingrained thoughts when he imagines what he’d do if Chrom ever decided to betray him, too.

“Fine, so maybe I was jealous.” Grima leans into Chrom’s body, looking up into Chrom’s eyes and baring his neck. “What are you going to do about it, _alpha?_ ”

Chrom’s pupils begin to dilate. They had better dilate! Baring the neck is the most basic strategy for seducing an alpha. That Valmese omega girl had the nerve to do it when she met Chrom, though Chrom had been looking away and missed it. The princess is lucky he missed it. She came so close to dying a violent death that day.

“Why don’t I show you what was going through MY head every time anyone spoke during that meeting,” Chrom says, pressing his lips to Grima’s jaw.

In the end, Grima is sure he understands the humans’ alphabet soup dynamics better than the humans do themselves. It’s not about the fucking biology. 

It’s about finding the person willing to put up with all your bullshit and never letting them go.


End file.
